


The Hummingbird and the Bee

by keshgilly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keshgilly/pseuds/keshgilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not, as you will quickly read, noticeably related to Sherlock per se, but the characters were in <i>my</i> head when I came up with this silly little thing so I hope you are not too offended, dear reader, that I categorized it under this fandom.</p><p>I think you will be able to easily identify which character is which animal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hummingbird and the Bee

"Are you getting married?"  
Asked the hummingbird to the bee.  
"I am! She said yes!  
A prettier wren you never did see."

"Ah, then, I'm very happy  
For your joy, my dear friend  
Though I confess to be saddened  
Our relationship to see end."

"Nonsense. Who else shows me  
Hidden flowers, nectar delights;  
We chase wasps, evade crows,  
And fly to great heights.

"Though I go to her nest  
I shall always return  
Though she may hold my heart  
Your adventure I still yearn."

"You do ease my soul, yet  
I will still miss you true;  
Mysteries will be duller,  
I won't soar as I do with you.

"So be off and be well,  
Don't think I shall weep;  
But if I were the human species  
It would be bees I would keep."


End file.
